


Wolfy or not, he stays with him

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Claudia Feels, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, kids!Sterek, wolfy!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Claudia Stilinski was the Hale's Pack emissary, inheriting the spark in her blood, as did her son. Everytime, her best friend and Alpha Talia Hale visited, bringing along her adorable kids. Derek would always go play with her son, Stiles. Somehow she knew they would always be together through the years, even after she was gone.





	Wolfy or not, he stays with him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of my other Sterek fic. I basically used the same beginning (because that part was something I was a little more satisfied and I don't want to change it for this?) but a different following-up. This might be a...more fluffy version? But still have some Claudia feels in it. So i hope you enjoy this remix!

‘Mom, look I made friends with a puppy!’ Claudia could hear her child shouting at her from the backyard. She couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that one of Talia’s kids had raced before their mother to her house. She walked out to see Stiles patting on a cub on the grass. It seemed Stiles was giving a very decent belly rub for the cub, since the cub was licking on Stiles’ cheek, showing affection. She knelt down beside Stiles and the cub.

‘Stiles, this is a baby wolf, not a puppy. His name is Derek and he is our friend.’ The cub seemed to recognise her words and nodded its head at Stiles, who was blinking his eyes wide at his mother.

‘Can we keep him then? I want a wolf!’

‘Darling, a wolf belongs to the forest. But I think Derek will visit you from time to time, is that alright? I think as long as you give him good belly rub, he’ll stick around.’ Claudia laughed at her son wanting to keep the wolf. This time, Stiles’ eyes blinked with absolute glee and he put his other hand to smooth the cub’s fur.

‘Wolfy, do you like this? Do you wanna be my friend? I promise I will give you belly rub all the time!’

Claudia knowing her boy was safe in Derek’s company went inside the house and took out the food she had prepared for the Hales’ visit. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and it was Talia Hale and her elder daughter Laura Hale. She did not hesitate to give a hug to the both of them.

‘Your boy got here before you, think Stiles is having quite some fun with him.’ She told them once both of them settled by the table.

‘Derek does love a good belly rub, even when he was just a year old.’ Talia laughed, as she spotted the boy and wolf from the glass door towards the backyard. Laura snorted beside them, looking annoyed with her little brother ‘childish’ preferences.

‘Laura, your mother and I still have photos when we gave you belly rub. Don’t think you can mock your brother for liking the same thing.’ Claudia smirked at the girl.

‘I grew out of it now. I’m gonna be an Alpha, just like mother.’ The girl crossed her arms, trying to look dignified as much as a twelve-year-old could manage. The two mothers grinned at each other before diving into what they had come to discuss, the negotiation with the Argents for their territory and teaching Laura about what she needed to learn as well.

 

When they wrapped up all that they needed to talk about, they found Stiles and Derek asleep on the couch. Somehow, Stiles got a blanket to wrap around the two of them, so Derek turning back into human through his sleep did not cause too much embarrassment. Laura, once again, snorted at the scene and went into the kitchen for the delicious pie Claudia had made for them. The two mothers though, stood by the doorframe and stared at their children for a little longer.

‘I think Stiles would be good for Derek, you know?’ Talia spoke first, delighted to see how Stiles’ chubby hands held tight around Derek, unwilling to let his friend go even in sleep.

‘I think Derek would be good for Stiles, too. He’ll need someone constant in his life, once I am gone.’ Claudia whispered in a lower voice, lump forming in her throat. Talia looked her long time friend, heart hurting as she mentioned it. She wrapped her arm around her dear friend.

‘Clau, it might be years down the line before the illness caught up with you. Besides, Deaton and us will try to find a cure for you, you know that.’

‘Tally, you know there is nothing in the supernatural that can cure it. It’s in my blood, my family, just like the spark in Stiles and my blood. John and I both know what we’re getting ourselves into. I just hope Stiles has someone else, once I can’t be there for him.’ She leaned her head on Talia, soaking in the familiar comfort of her best friend.

‘Clau, I promise you I’ll take care of them both, if you are ever gone.’ The two best friends stood there, enjoying each other’s comfort and their sons’ peacefulness.

* * *

 

Talia was slicing up some more tomatoes and laying out the base for an lasagna when Laura slid onto the kitchen counter.

‘Mom, want some help with dinner?’

‘Sure. Would you please take out the cheese and brown these onions for me?’ Talia briefly waved towards the fridge and concentrated back onto assembling the lasagna. Laura stood next to her after she took out the cheese and set up the cutting board for the onions.

‘Mom…are you alright? Auntie Claudia is your best friend, too…’She slowly whispered, not sure if it was her place to ask such question at such time. Yet as her mother’s beta, she could feel the shock and loss through the Pack bond when Claudia was declared dead a few nights ago.

‘Darling…Claudia and I knew this would happen. I need to be strong for Stiles and you guys. I’m more worried about Stiles right now.’ Talia sighed, setting away the glass dish and leaned against the counter.

‘Mom…you have us, too. Derek will take care of Stiles, they are always together.’ Laura put down the knife and hugged her mother tight.

‘I wish there is something we could do for John as well…’ Talia gently kissed on Laura’s hair.

 

While the mother and daughter were taking comfort in each other, two little boys were quietly sitting on the couch and cartoon was on the tv.

‘Derek…do you think my mommy went into the cartoon and living another life there now?’ A eight-year-old Stiles whispered to the other boy, as if he might be speaking of something like discovering a new planet. Derek’s arm wrapped a little tight on Stiles’ shoulder upon hearing his words, while he also held tighter of the blanket wrapped around them.

‘I don’t know…but if she is, she must be drawing the most funny and exciting adventure, waiting for you there.’

‘Why didn’t she wait until I could draw and then we can go together? Was I too bad at drawing? Does mommy not like it that I can’t draw as you or Laura yet?’ Tears threatening to spill from Stiles’ eyes as he turned to face Derek, which sent him into a panic. As much as he cared for the younger boy, he still had no idea how to deal with him crying with words. As many times as he had seen the boy cry ever since that night at the hospital, Derek still did not know what to say to him. Upon panic, he shifted into his wolf form. Somehow, his wolf always knew what to do with Stiles when he cried. The wolf licked away Stiles’ tears, making the boy blinked open his eyes from crying.

‘Wolfy Derek! Stop it!’ The wolf kept licking Stiles’ face, until the boy tried to lick on the wolf himself. The cub jumped off the couch and ran towards the huge glass window by the side, with Stiles following.

‘Wolfy, what are you doing?’ Stiles asked, as the cub started licking on the window, trying to draw pattern on the slightly hazy glass. The younger boy bursted into laughter of the poor attempt of the wolf at drawing a circle on the glass. He used his fingers to draw a better circle beside Derek’s poor excuse of a circle. The wolf then put his paw on Stiles and then on the circle, again and again until a few wrecked lines were beside the poor circle.

‘Is that me?’ Stiles still seemed to be able to guess what the wolf was trying to draw. He just gently popped his nose on Stiles’ cheek in reply. Stiles, this time, tried to try a wolf beside Derek’s shapeless of himself. He drew a croaked head and a circle for Derek’s body and then tried to draw smaller paws for him. While he was drawing, the wolf wrapped him around and laid down comfortably on the window seat. His fluffy tail made sure Stiles was wrapped warm, while he laid his head on the boy’s chest, forcing the boy to sit by the side of the window seat and not go anywhere else. Stiles automatically went to pat the wolf’s head and stretched behind his ears, making the wolf purred lowly. It was not long until the wolf and the boy both fell asleep in the warmth of each other.

 

‘Mom, brother and ‘tiles fell asleep! Should we wake them up?’ Cora, still being the adorable six-year-old ran into the kitchen to find her mommy and sister. Talia stood back up from checking the lasagna inside the oven and leaned back a little to glance towards the sitting room. She could see her boy and Claudia’s boy wrapped around each other by the window.

‘Darling, why don’t you go ask papa to carry them to the couch and then I’ll teach you how to make cocoa? They’ll wake up when they know there’s cocoa.’ Talia gently held Cora’s hand and asked her.

‘Yay! Cocoa! I’ll go find papa!’ Cora dashed away right after grinning big at her mommy.

‘Laura, help me set the table, will you?’ Laura nodded at her and turned to the cupboard for more plates and forks. Talia stole another glance towards the sitting room, hoping the little boy and her would get better after another day.

* * *

 

‘Laura, I thought you went to patrol the borderline?’ Talia was more than a little surprised to see her eldest daughter lounging in the house, when she came back from getting groceries.

‘My dear brother offered to go with Stiles, so expect them late for dinner.’ Laura fixed her gaze on the tv, instead of looking at her mother.

‘As much as I don’t mind them spending some more time together, Laura you do know that you need to run the border and be more familiar with the runes and Stiles’ magic, right?’

‘Mom! I know, but after crashing into them in the clearing last time, I do NOT need another chance encounter with them doing THAT.’ Laura protested, finally facing her mother.

‘Laura, I really don’t think those two are that uncontrollable with their…desires. Just…run the border tomorrow, okay? I’ll even go with you and Stiles, so they won’t be up to anything, is that alright?’ Laura nodded at her suggestion.

‘Now want me to help me with dinner?’ She grinned at her, knowing Laura loved helping her because that was the only way to ensure she could call first dibs on the cookies Talia always baked when they were all home from college.

 

‘Why isn’t there some flying magic or something? I do not want to run in all these snow!.’ Stiles groaned as Derek and him walked towards the next rune point, so he could ensure it was working and for them to get their scents on the borderline, after being gone in college for months.

‘It’s not that cold, Stiles.’ Derek wrapped his arm tighter on Stiles’ shoulder, laughing at how adorable his boyfriend was pouting.

‘You freaking werewolf of course don’t feel cold. We fragile human can very easily feel cold. Speaking of which, why don’t we also have some magic like Hermione who can keep a ball of flame inside a glass jar, then at least I can keep my hands warm.’ Stiles continued to complain as they reached another rune point and both knelt down by it. Stiles opened his palm at Derek, who shifted one of his fingers into claw and gently cut on his palm, so his blood dropped onto the rune. Stiles closed his eyes, kept his bleeding palm on the rune and muttered a spell before they stood up again.

‘Why don’t you try to enhance a glass jar next time at the studio and see if it can hold flames inside? Maybe that could work?’ Derek suggested, as he held up Stiles’ palm and licked onto the wound, so that it healed a little quicker.

‘Yeah I should try that…’Stiles muttered some more under his breath until they reached a small clearing in the preserve. Without the protection of the trees, the wind blew stronger in the clearing, making Stiles shivered despite his thick coat. While he concentrated on fuelling energy onto the rune there, he missed Derek taking off his clothes beside. As he blinked open his eyes, he shouted.

‘What the fuck are you doing? Stripping in the open cold? As much as I love your bode, there’s no need for a strip show right here…’ He stopped speaking when his boyfriend shifted into his wolf form and licked onto his palm once more. The large wolf then kept nosing on his legs, almost shoving them, then turned his head at his own body.

‘What do you want me…you want me to ride you?’ Stiles hesitantly asked, the wolf kind of nodded at him. So Stiles gently put his hand on Derek’s back, smoothing out some of his fur before carefully climbing onto his back. Derek’s body was so warm that it settled with Stiles’ legs and hands as well. Yet he did not get to bask in the warmth because once he sat still, Derek raced towards the next rune point. Stiles leaned down, almost having his chin touching on Derek’s fur as he led them across the preserve. This way, Stiles got enough warmth and could finish rounding up the borderline way quicker than running around with Derek. Once they finished up on the last rune point, the wolf dashed all the way back to the Hale house. Luckily Stiles was quick and knew his boyfriend enough to magic-ed open the door, or else Derek might have just bursted through the front door.

‘Wow seems like now you got your special ride.’ Cora laughed upon seeing how her brother in full wolf form with a Stiles hair blown everywhere and had leaves and tiny branches sticking in his hair. Derek barked at Cora before shoving Stiles towards the stairs.

‘I will have you know that I have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world who would keep me warm and quick to finish the borderline run than anyone…Derek, don’t rush me, I could still fall at the stairs.’ Stiles flailed at the wolf strong shoving.

‘Well Stilinski, I’m sure a strong beta wolf would be there to save you, if you ever fall from the stairs.’ Cora teased, as she turned back to her own room.

It was not until Derek had Stiles inside his room that he shifted back into human, all naked in front of his boyfriend. Only then he knocked Stiles onto his bed and grinned at him.

‘Hot enough for you like this?’ Stiles could only blush, as he could feel Derek from head to toe, having his warm skin so close to him only made his dick grew hard.

‘Derek…you know what you’re doing to me.’

‘We have an hour before mom and Laura will have dinner ready, that okay with you?’ Derek murmured by his ear before he bit lightly on it. Stiles tilted his head back close to kiss him on the lips, sucking on the warm breath from him.

‘100% definitely okay.’ Stiles panted before getting back to kissing Derek. It felt so good to drown in Derek all the time, while Derek’s hands wasted no time to take off Stiles’ sweater, opened up his buckle and tugged down his pants until Stiles complied and helped shove them down. They soon lost themselves to the warmth and heat with each other, all forgetting about the cold and snow outside the house.

Downstairs in the kitchen though…

‘MOM I TOLD YOU WE NEED TO SOUNDPROOF THEIR ROOM!’ Cora shrieked at hearing the noises from upstairs.

‘Darling, you just need to learn to tune them out.’ Talia laughed at her daughters’ disgusted expressions. She thought to herself Claudia would definitely laugh with her on this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which one you like better, if you read both versions of the remix! :) I hope this is an improvement...that somehow I could get better with writing Sterek <3 Thank you for reading through this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I wish you were here to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794398) by [onefootintheboilinghotlava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava)




End file.
